just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Catchy Song
Dancers Original * P1 is the panda. He wears a blue jumpsuit and a red headband. He also holds a pink microphone. * P2 is the reindeer. He wears a purple jumpsuit and a green headband. He also holds a yellow microphone. Alternate * P1 is General Sweet Mayhem from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. * P2 is Emmet Brickowski from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. * P3 is Lucy from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. * P4 is Rex Dangervest from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Backgrounds Original The background is a stage that flashes with different colored lights and shapes, with large multicolored boomboxes on both sides. The stage will have flashing tiles on the floor. During the chorus, a disco ball illuminating with colors will drop from the ceiling. Alternate The background takes place in the Systar system with background dancers from previous JD games covered in glitter dancing along with the song: * Lush Life * Hot n Cold * Rasputin * Baby Shark P2 * Crucified P4 * Swish Swish P1 * Jump P2 * This Is Halloween P2 * Taki Taki * You Make Me Feel... * High Hopes P1, P3, and P4 * Copacabana P2 and P3 * Mad Love P1 and P2 * FANCY P1 * New World * Beauty And A Beat * C'mon P2 * Sushi * Pound The Alarm P1 * Moves Like Jagger C3 * Kiss You P2 * California Gurls * Make The Party (Don't Stop) * Uptown Funk C1, C2, C3, and C4 * I Don't Care * Water Me * ThatPOWER P2 * Ma Itu * Where Have You Been * Starships * Make It Jingle * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * Can't Get Enough * Daddy P2 * Havana * Love You Like a Love Song * Everybody (Backstreet's Back) P1, P2, P3, and P4 * Keep In Touch * Stop Movin' P2 * DARE * Wild * Get Busy P1 and P2 * I Like It P1, P2, and P3 * Blue (Da Ba Dee) * Chiwawa * Youth * Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) * The Time (Dirty Bit) P2 and P3 * Bum Bum Tam Tam P1 and P2 * I Gotta Feeling * I Gotta Feeling alt P1 and P2 * Old Town Road (Remix) * Rhythm Of The Night * Sangria Wine * Happy * Familiar * Soy Yo * I'm An Albatross * Cake By The Ocean * A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Sweet Sensation P2 and P4 * Bang Bang Bang P2 * Rave In The Grave P3 and P4 * Never Gonna Give You Up * Vodovorot * Lean On P2 * Taki Taki * Panini * Kill This Love alt * Fancy Footwork * Watch Me P3 and P4 * I Am The Best P1, P2, and P3 * Call Me Maybe alt * PoPiPo P3 * Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life P4 * Built For This * Rain Over Me * DU-DDU-DU-DDU P2 and P4 * Un Poco Loco * Limbo P1 and P2 * Finesse (Remix) P1, P2, and P4 * Let It Go P2 * 1 unknown coach The coach from God Is a Woman also appears, but she refuses to dance and walks away. Duplo aliens, stars, and hearts are also seen dancing along. The background changes to different places in the Systar system during different verses of the song. During the chorus, Queen Watevera Wa'Nabi appears at the top of the screen changing into different forms. Category:Male and Male duets Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Duets Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews